El Diablo
by Romeo3791
Summary: Okay so this is a fan fiction about Suicide squad. So this is about what happened before the movie when they where in prison it's really good trust me I wrote it. jks I'm not that modest. Put in a review about what you would like to happen and I would try my best to add it in. R and R please. I don't own these characters, yet anyway ; ) rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. A normal day in the slammer

**AN: Hello, hello uhhh hey this is Suicide Squad fanfiction and I haven't seen the movie yet but I know kinda what happens. So basically this is told from El Diablo's point of view, cos he is my fav character so yeah, I know he dies in the movie and well I'm still getting over that (Don't judge) So all of the squad are friends in the prison and they don't spend all their time cells cos they are taken to an open area in the underground thing which has tables and four very old couch's placed into a square. The area has scaffolding all around the side which there are guards constantly placed at. Dead shot, Harley, El Diablo and Katana are all really good friends and are really close. Enchantress basically is a loner but is friends with Harley, dead shot, diablo and katana. Croc and Captain Boomerang are friends but hate Diablo and his group and don't mind enchantress and rick hates diablo. They put a chip in his head that stops him from using his power (don't ask me how it just does) So yeah reviews are welcome and if you want anything to happen in the story give me a rewive and tell me and ill probs add it in, So yeah let's get on to the story. See you on the flipside. (Some of you might get the "hello, hello and see you on the flip side" reference I made there. LOL)**

A normal day in the slammer

El diablo pov

BANG BANG BANG "GET UP YOU UGLY FUCK NOW!" Well that's a nice way to wake up but it didn't surprise me at all I was ugly with all my tattoos no one cared about me as I was constantly told by Flag. If he was sticking to his routine then it must be about three in the morning. I struggled to open my eyes, my head felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to it. Guess I have got another migraine not many people know about me getting migraines only Harley, katana and dead shot knew about them I only get them because of the stupid chip they put in my head to only be able to use my powers when they said I could. I could barely open my eyes much less get out of bed and get to the door. "YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF FIVE TO BE OUT OF THAT BED AND BY THE DOOR!" Oh shit. "1, 2!" I opened my eyes with what little strength I had. "3, 4!" I tried to sit up on the crappy bed they gave us only to fall back down again. "5!" I could hear the locks on the door being opened, oh man this is gonna end in a lot of pain for me. Flag burst into the room looking absolutely pissed. "OH YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST IGNORE ME MABYE STAY IN BED A BIT LONGER!" he grabbed my foot and dragged me off the bed which concluded in my head slamming onto the floor I let out a grunt of pain as my head felt like it was gonna explode. I didn't get long to recover as I received a brutal kick to my side. It didn't just stop there he kept kicking me over and over again then he decided to kick me in my head. I could fell blood trickle down the left side of my face and pool around my head.

I could barely move. Everything hurt. Flag slammed his boot into my ribs which concluded in my releasing a hiss of pain of me. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt what ashame, you know what would be really funny if I did this." He removed his foot from my head but I had no time to prepare for what happened next. He smashed his foot down onto my right leg with tremendous force. Couldn't help but scream as the pain forced its way through my body. I could hear him laughing and mocking me but I didn't care. I was in so much pain that it hurt to breath. "Right now that we have had our little talk, time to go to the hall." He just beat the shit out of me now he expects me to walk to the hall. I didn't have much of a choice before dragged up by the skin on the back of my head. Guess I will have to try and shuffle my way to the hall. The pain in my leg was almost unbearable Flag held a gun to my back as he pushed me forward out of my cell and down the hall.

I had a very obvious limp and not to mention the blood that was making its way down my head. Harley was going to go mental same with dead shot. Harley was like my little sister and dead shot like my protective older brother. Flag slammed the butt of his gun into the back of my head making me drop to the floor face first. I looked up to see what he was doing. Oh we were at the door of the hall. He unlocked it a grabbed the leg which he had not crushed with his foot and dragged me into the hall. I could hear a gasp as I was dragged in. I guessed it might have been Harley or maybe even Katana as they are the only ones who would care. Flag suddenly dropped my foot and I could hear him make his way out of the hall and lock the door behind him but I was took tried to care. Suddenly Harley care into my vision. "Diablo what happened, what did Flag do to you this time." I felt her soft hand on the side of my face. The dead shot came out of nowhere. "Come on kid let's get you to the couch." He said to me with a sad smile on his face. He put one of my arms around his shoulder and pulled me up. I didn't make it the first step without almost falling on my face again if he and Harley weren't there to catch me. It was then that Harley noticed my leg and let out a gasp. "Oh diablo." Was all she could say then she gestured for dead to look at my leg.

"Damn kid, this seems to always happen to you." He said to me. Next thing I knew I was being lowered onto the centaur of couch by him and Harley. I couldn't help but hiss in pain.

"Okay sugar, let's get you fixed up." Harley said to me. She ripped off a bit of her jump suit which she had the arms tied around her waist with an oversized t-shirt on her top half. She stared wiping the blood of the side of my face. I scrunched up my face in pain. "Sorry sugar but I gotta clean this." She told me giving me a quick kiss on my forehead. Giving me a sweet smile. Dead shot came over and knelled on the floor in front of me. "Okay kid let's look at that leg." He told me lifted my injured leg. I grunted in pain. Dead slowly pulled up the fabric on my leg up too my knee "Damn kid, well it's not broken but I would say it is cracked though." My shin was well basically just red, black and blue. "What did you do this time kid?" he knew that I didn't do anything I never do. "I had a migraine and couldn't even move to get out of bed." I told them. "Oh sugar you need to get some sleep if you have a migraine." Harley said to me. "Mm mm." I was too tired to even answer her properly. Dead lifted up my legs and put them onto the couch while Harley pulled my head down onto her lap. "Get some rest kid." I heard dead say to me as I fell into a painless world.

Harley pov

I could hear Diablo snoring softly on my lap. I don't understand why Flag felt the need to beat him to a bloody pulp whenever he felt like it. I mean isn't he meant to be the good guy and aren't they meant to be good not bad because we are bad not them I just didn't understand. Dead came over and sat on the couch next to us "Hey Harls, how's the kid he was pretty knocked out of it." He told me looking at Diablo. As soon as he said that Diablo shuffled a bit in his sleep. "He's doing okay considering." See we may be bad guys but we look out for each other and when you are in the slammer shit happens and he is like my brother. Flag was always picking on him for the most stupid reasons like last week he slammed his head into the wall and said he didn't get any food for the rest of the day just because he looked at him but he didn't do it to the rest of us only him. Not even croc or Boom who were just complete asshole's picking on him all the time for no god damn reason. Speaking of the devils. "Look who it is clown girl, shaggy and the tattooed freak." Boom said as he and croc came and stood in front of us. I have a bad feeling about this. SHIT, Diablo is still asleep. I slowly grabbing his shoulder I woke him up but it was too late. "Aww look at that, the tattered freak was having a little nap." They said mocking him. He sat up as fast as his head would allow but that was apparently too slow for them. Croc put his scaly hand around his throat and pulled him up to his eye level but him being so tall Diablo couldn't touch the floor and was chocking.

"HEY PUT HIM THE FUCK DOWN!" Dead stood up and shouted at Croc only to be held back by Boom. Croc must have tightened his grip on his neck because he stated chocking even more then before but Croc was just laughing and mocking him. I stood up to try and help but was only to be pushed back by croc. There was nothing that I or dead could do while Diablo was being chocked. Croc raised him high above his head and lunched him across the room and into a food table. Why did this always happen to him. He never did anything wrong. I jumped over the couch and ran over to his still form. Dead did the same. I could hear Croc and Boom laughing their heads off. As soon as I was by his side I turned him over only to see that he was unconscious and the large hand shaped bruise was begging to form around his neck.

Dead was by his other side in an instant. I gave him a quick check over to see if he was injured any further. "He is okay but he is gonna have a very sore throat and a real bad head ache when he wakes up Dead." I told him. He gave me a quick nod of his head so that I know that he heard me. Croc and Boom have gone and sat over by the work out station on the other side of the room. "Let's take him back over to the couch so he can rest." Dead nodded and picked Diablo up bridal style and stated to walk over to the couch while giving Croc and Boom the worst glare he could muster. When he got over there he gently laid the unconscious man down without hurting him anymore then he already was. I to a seat in front of him on the floor while dead was sitting back in his space on the couch next to him. "Why do they do this to him dead, he has never done anything to them so why hurt him." I asked dead but not taking my eyes off of Diablo. "I don't know Harls, we may be the bad guys but we look out for each other no matter what." He whispered to me.

"How is he doing, breakfast should be getting here any min now and he is gonna have to get over there before Flag does or he will take it all out on the kid and he has suffered to much already and it's not even nine yet." I didn't want to wake him though his head ache is gonna be terrible but dead was right he had to get to the table before Flag got here. I sighed and turned around to face him and put my hand on his shoulder and moved it a little. "Hey Sugar food is gonna be here you gotta wake up." His eyes flickered open and quickly closed again but I already saw it clear as day.

He was in pain. "I know it hurts but you have gotta get to the table before Flag gets here." He opened his eyes again and nodded. I helped him sit up. We better get to the table before Flag gets here or will beat the shit out of my sugar again. Dead must of knew what I was thing because he stood up and put one of Diablo's arms round his neck and I put his other arm round my neck and we started to make our way to the table. With almost every step we took I could hear him hiss in pain I could tell that he was trying to hide the pain from us.

We got to the tables and everyone else was already over there. Croc and Boom have already claimed the table in the corner of the room. Enchantress and katana have got the table next to them and there is the last empty table for us. We slowly but carefully lowered Diablo onto a bench next to the table. "Thanks guys." He mumbled to us as I sat down beside him and dead sat opposite us. Just as we sat down we heard the door being slammed open and Flag stepping in. "Keep your head down sugar, we don't need him picking on you." I whispered to Diablo not wanting him to get hurt again like last week. He obeyed my request and put his head down looking at the table.

"Right you ugly fucks, apparently we need to give you food to eat so you don't die." Flag yelled at us. "If any of you move from this table while you get your food I will shoot you and not think twice about it, okay you shit bags." I could see guards coming in with some bowls of gruel and toast, the food was crap but it kept us alive. But I saw Flag grab on of the guards with a plate of food and say something to him. The guard walked back out of the hall. Wait what, why was he going back. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a plate of food was slammed down in front of me. I looked around and everyone else had a plate of food expect Diablo. Oh no not again, come on give him a brake Flag. I wasn't paying attention to Flag so I didn't hear him come up behind Diablo. "Oh yeah freak, I forgot to say you will not be getting any food, just because I don't feel like it." He told him slamming his head into the table and hold it in place. "HEY, leave him alone Flag he didn't do anything wrong." Dead shouted at Flag, he grunted and let go of Diablo's head and made his way to the door and out of the hall locking it behind him. I turned my attention back to diablo who still had his head on the table. "Hey are you okay sugar." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said raising his head from the table and puts his arms on the table on put his head on them, guess he is just trying to get some more sleep considering he doesn't have any food to eat. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. I couldn't let him go without food. I picked up my toast and put it in front of him. "Eat this sugar you need food." He looked up at and gave me a smile and took it. He didn't waste any time eating every little crumb.

Diablo's pov

I was so hungry this the only food I was going to get till lunch only if Flag feels like it is a good idea to feed me. Bugger it hurts to swallow but I was too hungry to care to be honest. "Hey you okay kid." I looked up to see Dead looking at me curiously. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He gave a quick nod. I could hear croc growling so did the stupid thing and look straight at him guess I pissed him of because he threw a plate at me but me being as amazing as I am I dodged it and it hit the floor behind me with a clang. Oh great now I'm gonna have Flag in my tail for that as well. Right on que he came shouting into the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOT DOING THROWING STUFF AROUND!" Maybe if I think hard enough I will turn invisible. "WAS THIS YOUR DOING YOU TATTOOD FREAK!" He said marching over to me. Oh shit this is gonna hurt. Flag grabbed the back of my top and pulled me off the bench onto the cold hard floor. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to just die and escape all of this pain. I could hear Harley and dead screaming at him to stop as he slammed his foot down onto my ribs over and over again. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the pain stopping and I hand on my head.

 **AN: Hello, hello so yeah this is the first chapter, poor diablo I feel so bad for him. But Harley is really sweet for helping him out so is Dead. So yeah if you have any requests tell me I'll try my best to add it into the story. I plan on making this really long.**

 **Diablo- Why did you do this to me Tia, what did I ever do to you. *Hands start to catch fire***

 **Tia- Hey it's not my fault I just listen to my sister she came up with it.**

 **Harley- Hey I'm meant to be crazy I don't seem so crazy. *Gets out shotgun***

 **Dead shot- Yeah why she no crazy *Gets out sniper rifle***

 **Tia- HEY everyone calm down or I'll make you all pay in the next chapter.**

 ***Everyone shuts up***

 **Tia- Thank you, right I'll see you all on the flipside.**


	2. Flashbacks

**AN: Hello, hello did y'all miss me guys. I missed you so just want to say that imma gonna try to update as much as I can but I have got my GCSE'S to worry about because I'm still trying to get to grips that I have that shit to worry about now. So yeah give me a review on what you want to see, well read but you know what I mean, so let's get straight to it.**

 **Diablo- Am I gonna get hurt in this again.**

 **Harley and Dead- He better not *Loads shotgun***

 **Tia- Look guys no hard feelings right. *slowly backing away***

 **Harley and Dead- GET HER! *Runs after Tia***

 **Tia- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Diablo- Remember to review guys, see you on the flip side.**

Flash backs

I always seem to be waking up in pain, I can barely breath without a stabbing pain in my ribs. Oh yeah Flag. Man one day I'm so going to burn him to ash. Okay what I'm laying on is way too soft to be the ground. Must have been moved to the couch. I try to pry my eyes open only to receive blinding light which is making my killer headache hurt even more. Maybe if I keep them closed it will just go away.

"Hey sugar I saw you open your eyes, are you awake or is it just the crazy in my head?" Right, Harley. That explains why I am on the couch and not the cruel, cold floor. I opened my eyes again only to see Harley looking into them. "Hey Harls." I said to her, she gave me a smile.

I try to sit up only to get shooting pains through my chest. I couldn't help but grunt in pain. Gentle hands pushed me back down onto the couch. "Stay lying down sugar, I think that you have broken a few ribs." Ah right, that would explain the shooting pains. "The last thing I remember before blacking out was a lot of shouting, what happened Harls?" I said trying not to sound completely pathetic. "So basically, when Flag was going full out on your ribcage me and Dead where being restrained by the other guards, so we couldn't help you, but Dead was not just gonna sit around while you were a human kicking bag. He punched the guards that where holding him and ran over to Flag and knocked him right in the teeth. The others holding me let go to go and get Dead and I ran over to you but you were completely knocked out. Flag was so pissed, that he told the guards that Dead was to be taken to his cell and locked in there for the rest of the day. Flag went with them and I haven't seen him since. I took you over to the couch and put you here, you were only out for about half an hour." Right, I'm just going to try and wrap my head round all of this. Now I'm defiantly going to burn Flag to a crisp when I get the chance.

I'm going to guess that we still have about three hours before we get lunch then work, which should be fun to do with broken ribs. So I guess me and Harls can just chat till then.

Don't get me wrong I know that she is the Joker's girl but I also know that she hates him too. "Harls, can I ask you something?" she looks over at me and smiles. "Sure sugar, what is it?" I'm probably going to regret this but I might as well ask. "When we get out of here are you still going to go back to the Joker?" Her smile faded. Man I'm stepping on thin ice.

"No I'm not." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was just relieved to hear her say that. I didn't want her to go back to him because from what she told me and dead he used to abuse her. A lot. She deserved better than that. "Honestly sugar, I was hoping that when we get out I could chill with you and Dead." She wanted to stay with me. I didn't even know what to say, to be honest I was happy. I like spending time with her. "But, I'll tell you what I am not waiting until they decide that we can go. I think that we should escape with dead." Now that I can agree with.

"I do too, we should start thinking about how we are going to do this. We could hide from the guards after dinner before they come to take us back to our cells and wait until no one is guarding the room the climb the scaffolding to the guard passage ways. There has got to be a path leading to an exit from there." I have honestly been thinking of ways to escape once I got here. But there was no way I could do it alone. "That might work." Harley says looking at me with one of her crazy smiles. "So it agreed, we will talk to Dead when he is no longer grounded." She couldn't help but do a little giggle at that.

I'm going to sound like a whinny child if I say this but whatever "I'm bored." I state as a matter of fact. It wasn't exactly fun here but we make the best out of it. "Wanna play twenty Questions?" I can't help but smile as Harls always knows some sort of game to play whenever we are bored. "Sure thing, you first." She smiles at me like a small child on Christmas who just got their favourite toy from under the tree. "Okay, were you born with these tattoos or did you get them done?" I guess I haven't told her that before so it's a good question.

"I was born with them, they came with the powers I guess." She looked surprised but that is what I kind of expected normal people don't get born with tattoos all over there body, but hey I'm not normal. "My turn, what is your favourite food?" Why did I just ask that? That is the creepiest thing to say but it was the first thing that came to my head. "Pizza of course." She said as if I should have known that but whatever. "My turn, where did you grow up?"

Oh right I kinda what to forget about my childhood it was a bit of a shit storm. "Gotham, you know the really shitty bit where you can't go five minutes down the road without being stabbed yeah I lived there till I was ten." She looked a bit confused, she is probably going to wonder why I only lived there till I was ten. "Why did you only live there till you where ten?" Yep I saw that coming. I might as well tell her the truth. "I ran away from my dad then and lived on the street." She looked really shocked but it is untestable.

"Why did you run away?" I couldn't lie to her even if I wanted to it is just not a thing that I could willingly do to her. "Well my Mum died when I was born and my dad blamed me for it. Said that I was the child of the devil with my fire and looking like a freak with my tattoos. He used to put me in fights but I hid from him most of the time just in hope to get away from him. When I turned ten I was sick of it so I ran away and slept on the streets." It wasn't as bad as it sounds I would sometimes sleep in abandoned houses anything was better than being with him.

 _Flashback- 8 year old Diablo is hiding in a closet_

" _WHERE ARE YOU BOY, DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!" Oh no he was going to find me again. I don't want to fight, I never do but he makes me. I can hear him stomping around opening doors looking for me. It's only a matter of time before he finds me. The door I was hiding behind was suddenly opened and a large, ugly man was standing in front of it. "THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE FREAK, HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!"_

 _He grabbed me by my short, brown hair and pulled me out into the open. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME FREAK!" He raised his sweaty hand up high into a fist only to bring it back down again with tremendous force onto my small tattooed face. I cried in pain as he did this over and over again each time worse than the last. When he was finished the side of my face already had bruises forming on it and my nose was gushing with hot red blood. He let go of my hair causing me to come crashing down on the hard wooden floor. My vision was already starting to fade with black dots blinking their way into my eyes._

" _You are nothing but an ugly freak who killed their mother." This was all I ever heard from him and how I was a freak. He only kept me alive so that he could put me in fights to use my power so he could get money to buy beer and drugs. They call me El Diablo at the fights it means The Devil and is what I am? The devil._

 _End of flashback_

"People get hurt sometimes the people closets to you, I learned if no one gets close to me then they can't get hurt." I said to her with a sad smile on my face. They I felt her hand on mine so I looked up. "Well you are just going to have to make an exception for me then sugar." She said almost sounding like a child. I smiled one of the sweetest smiles I have done in my entire life. "For you Harls I would do anything." Oh that came out really cheesy but oh well.

"I'm sorry Diablo I shouldn't have asked about that I could tell that it brought up some bad memories." I forgive her. I would always forgive her. It wasn't her fault it just happens sometimes nothing we can do about it. "It's fine Harley I don't mind, shit happens sometimes and there isn't anything we can do about it." I hated it when she felt bad. It was like I can feel it too when she is unhappy it hurts me too. "Why do Croc and Boom hate you Diablo?" That was very random but it's a fair question. "It's because I'm a freak Harley." She looked at me with a very irritated face. She obviously didn't like that answer. "That's not true Diablo, don't say things like that about yourself you are not a freak." Of course it is true, I mean look at me. That is all anyone ever says about me. I'm nothing but a monster and a freak. "Harley if people start to call you it enough then you start to believe it yourself." I say without looking at her as I didn't want to see her disappointment in me. "Diablo you are not a freak and you never have been." I swear she has this power when she can make you change her mind with jus some simple words. "Thanks Harls."

I tried to stifle a yawn because truth be told I was shattered almost as much as my ribs where at the moment. By the look on Harley's face I could tell that I didn't do a very good job at hiding the fact I was really tired. "You should get some rest sugar we still have about two hours before lunch." I let out a small laugh only because it was true. "Alright Harls." She smile and moved from her space on the floor to her lifting my head up so she could sit there and then she lowered my head onto her lap. "Night sugar." She said placing a light kiss to my head. "Night Harls." I said closing my eyes in hope to get some sleep before lunch.

Harley pov

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, I could tell that he was shattered. When we were talking his eyes where drooping down a little. I wasn't tired so I just sat there stroking his arm and listening to his gentle snoring. It's been a really bad day for him. With him getting the crap beaten out of him this morning for having a migraine and not being able to move, Croc almost chocking him to death for no reason what so ever and then having his ribs broken for being blamed for something he didn't do. I just wasn't fair. He has never done anything wrong yet he has had the shit beaten out of him all the time.

Before I got here Dead told me that no one would stick up for him so this would happen all the time. He would just be a bloody mess in the corner of the hall from Croc and Boom taking out all of their anger on him. It wasn't fair. Diablo stirred a bit in his sleep scrunching his face as if in pain. I rubbed his arm until he relaxed into my hand again. I remember they day I got here like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback- They day that Harley arrived at the prison._

 _I was pushed into a wide open room which had other people wearing orange pyjamas like me in it. I walked in a bit further only to be greeted by a weird guy and his scaly friend. "Why hello sweet heart, what brings a lovely thing like you in the slammer with guys like us." He said with what I can only assume is meant to be a charming grin and a horrible Australian accent. But I do not have time for him he looks even more crazy then I am._

" _None of your business." He looked very angry that I had said that. Good I haven't killed anyone for about ten hours I was getting bored. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder only to turn around a see the famous Dead shot looking very smug. "Look Boom I think it is best that you leave Miss Harley Quinn alone unless you want the Joker on your tail." He backed off as soon as Dead Shot mentioned Mr J I guess it's because no one wants to mess around with the Joker unless you have a death wish or two._

 _Dead shot lead me away over to four couches placed in a square and sat me down. Honestly he didn't have to do that I had it under control. "Hey I had that." I said to him pouting like a child. He just looked at me amused for some reason. "Of course you did girl." He just said plainly. The he looks at me and sticks out his hand. "I'm Dead Shot but just call me Dead it is much easier." I take has hand and shake it. "I'm Harley Quinn but just call me Harls." He nods and then points to the scaly guy and the guy that was hitting on me. "Over there is Killer Croc and Captain Boomerang, over by the workout station." Then he points to two girls over sitting at some tables. "That is Katana and Enchantress Sitting at the tables." Then he moves his finger to a guy sitting in the corner of the room all alone. "And that is El diablo in the corner."_

 _Just as he said that Croc and that Boom guy walked over to Diablo and just started to mock him. "Hey what are they doing?" Dead just looked over to me as if he was warning me not to do anything crazy. "Don't get involved, this happens a lot to him." I was confused what he meant by that until I saw croc grab the guy's shirt and pull him up to his feet. Then he slammed Diablo's head into the wall and when he fell to the ground they stared to kick and punch him. Diablo started to cry out in pain but they didn't stop only laugh. That wasn't fair he didn't do anything. I started to stand up only to be pulled back down again by Dead. "We have got to help him, he didn't do anything wrong!" Dead just looked at me sympathetically then back at the horrible scene that was happening right in front of us. I didn't understand, we had to help him._

" _There is nothing you can do Croc is like twice the size of you. He will tear you limb from limb, it's best to just not make it any worse for the kid." WHAT we just had to sit there and leave him to be beaten for no reason that's just not fair. Then Croc and Boom stopped. They just laughed at his pain and walk away and back over to the workout station. I slowly get up and walk over to where Diablo is and kneel down with Dead not too far behind me. I turn the guy over only to see that he has lots of really pretty tattoos all over his face but that wasn't the only thing. He was covered in blood and barley conscious._

" _Look I'm not going to hurt you okay." I said to him without trying not to sound like a crazy psychopath that I am. He just gave me a very weak nod in return. I grabbed one of his arms and put it over my shoulder trying not to hurt him anymore then he already is. While Dead did the same with his other arm. Between the two of us we managed to get him standing and over the couch where me and Dead where just at. We lowered him down onto the couch. I ripped off a bit of my jumpsuit and stared to wipe the blood of off his face._

" _I'm Harley by the way." I guessed he was a bit confused to why a random person came and helped him for no reason, when no one else apparently ever has helped him before. "Diablo." He said allowing me to hear the pain in his voice. "Why are you helping a freak like me?" He asks me. Did he just call himself a freak? Not on my watch. "Okay, one you are not a freak and two us bad guy have got to stick together." I said giving him a sweet smile. Which he returned._

 _End of flashback_

I just sit there and smiled to myself.

 **AN: Hello, hello okay that's the end of that chapter please review I want to know y'all opinions and I know I'm a shitty writer but it took me a day to write this and my hands are killin from all this typin.**

 **Tia- See this chapter was not so bad, it was pretty nice.**

 **Diablo- WHY DID I HAVE SUCH A SHITTY CHILDHOOD!**

 **Harley- WHY DID BOOM HIT ON ME!**

 **Dead Shot- WHERE THE HELL DID I GO!**

 **Tia- Man everyone is a critic today aren't they. Anyway I'll see you all on the flipside.**


End file.
